


Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuri! On Ice, hella fluff, im trash for this anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yuri practices his performance to a song that reminds him too much of victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because i heard this song and it sounded beautiful. i thought of victuuri because it's beautiful too.
> 
> ta da!

the familiar sound of the piano starting the piece before a violin sets in blared through yuri's earphones as he continued his morning run. panting slightly, feeling the sweat trickle down his forehead as he focused at the task at hand. the sun was coming up slowly, yuri has been out running since it was down. he snuck out of bed, even out of victor's arms, and decided he needed a morning run to skate. the new song victor chose for his performance sounded incredibly beautiful.

if yuri had to pick a song that personified victor, it would be this one.

at first, yuri didn't know if he wanted to continue the whole "love" theme he had started but then he decided to ask ( _demanded_ ) victor to pick a song for him and help him choreograph it. the song was about love; though it didn't have lyrics, he could hear the absolute love between the violin and piano.

victor told him the reason he chose the song was the way that the violin and piano support each other reminded him of the way yuri and victor support each other.

so obviously, yuri didn't want to mess this up because the song meant a lot to his boyfriend.

yuri arrived at the rink, duffle bag on the bench as he changed into his skates that he's had for many years. he made his way to the rink, already greeted the nishigori's family before heading into the room that held the place he has gone to for everything. the stereo was still intact from yesterday's practice with the cd sitting in its case next to it.

he walked over carefully and put it the cd that victor had marked with a black marker of the words " _salut d'amour op.12_ " in clear handwriting. yuri got on the ice and grabbed the remote from his pocket to press play after getting into his starting position. the younger man's hands wrapped around himself before the piano echoed in the room that he stood in alone.

the music played at the same time as he moved, hitting his first triple axel at the first high pitch of the violin. yuri could almost hear the praise from victor after landing it, continuing the swift movements that were created by himself and his lover.

each note played carefully, yuri knew each count and step that was needed for it. the two instruments working together in unison, creating the most beautiful mental image yuri could ever think about. victor.

yuri could see victor sprawled out in yuri's bed this morning, curled up next to makkachin perfectly and it made yuri's heart fill with fond. _that is beauty to him_. he could see victor sitting in the hot spring with flushed cheeks and his playful smile that made yuri melt instantly. _that is beauty to him_. he could see victor standing in the rink and skating till his hearts content. _that is beauty to him_.

this song displayed an image of victor that made yuri want to skate to this song until his feet bled. a toe loop was made instantly to another rise in the volume of the violin, yuri made a clear sound on the ice as he perfected the jump. he could feel how flushed his cheeks were from thinking of victor so much ( _and the temperature, of course_ ).

if yuri could repay victor back for all he has done, this is one way he would do it. he wanted to smash this performance, only for victor because victor deserved it. the love yuri has for the russian is undying and the song he is listening too; shows his love perfectly.

the ice skater could hear the end coming near from how quiet it is getting, the end is his favorite because every time after his salchow jump that he has perfected, yuri imagines victor coming towards him in the rink and meeting in the middle to welcome each other with a kiss for the end. yuri strikes the final pose which is him reaching out out of habit towards where victor usually stands. his eyes widen at the sight of his boyfriend standing where his fingers delicately point towards.

"victor?"

the older man smiled fondly, "i see you're up early this morning."

yuri smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "i wanted to practice."

the slight pause between them made yuri's heart speed up at the gorgeous sight of his boyfriend who looked sleepy as ever with a black sweater that looked like his own and some sweats.

"that was the most beautiful performance of this song yet, _yu-ri-chan_."

victor's goofy pronunciation of yuri's name triggered a boyish grin on his lips, "you think so?"

he watched his boyfriend nod and motioned yuri to come over closer to him, yuri skated towards him with ease and came face to face with him; the wall of the rink in between them.

"my beautiful yuri," victor whispered as he reached out to grasp yuri's cold hand, the younger man's cheeks flushed.

"and my beautiful, victor." the fond radiated off both of them as the music began to play again, yuri quickly reached into his pocket to turn down the blaring instruments that filled the room. "sorry, forgot it plays again."

victor chuckled before leaning down to press a kiss on yuri's chapped lips, "guess it's a sign you need to do it again."

yuri grinned at his lover and only nodding, handing the remote over to him and getting back into position.

just hoping he could show his love more and more each time.


End file.
